


Brothermine

by Noname1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Sherlock Holmes, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Hurt Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Whump, Protective Mycroft, Protective Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname1/pseuds/Noname1
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft brotherly story. No sexual content!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock is sound asleep after two days of working on a double- murder case. John tried to put into his thick brain that sleep is important. Even Sherlock was feeling so exhausted that each and every fibre of his being was begging for rest. But it's Sherlock. How can he accept that he is tired .He went to bed telling  
John " I don't need sleep John.. sleep is for lesser beings.I will just lie down for few minutes so that you can calm down". And yet Sherlock didn't even realised when he fell asleep. 

2:33 PM (Next Day) 

Sherlock's phone ringing incessantly.

Sherlock(sleepily): " yes"  
Wiggins: " Wiggins this side.."  
Sherlock: " What? "  
Wiggins: "Well .. I got some info from your homeless network that something is... "  
Sherlock asked angrily :"Why my homeless network didn't contact me and contacted you?Did I appoint you as my assistant. I don't remember that"  
Wiggins: " They tried to call you .But you didn't pick up.I went to get some 'you know what' into Ah Sing's where I bumped into one of your network people.He gave me some info.Since then I have been trying to call you.and now.." 

Sherlock: " Fine.Will you come to the point?" 

Wiggins: " I have something for you.."  
Sherlock: "COME TO THE POINT"

Wiggins: " Shezza.. homeless network people informed that something big has happened. So big that the entire British government is rattling." 

Sherlock (half smiling, thinking about his elder brother)": Well you know what.It can't .. A very enabled person is in the British government.. Till then the Union Jack is safe. " 

Wiggins:" Ok then... I thought it might interests you.Leave it. Do you want some..... 'Sugar'?

Sherlock (rolling his eyes):" Oo thanks for asking ..NO! .. just put down the phone " 

Wiggins:" Shezza.. one ..."  
Sherlock(angrily):" What now ??"  
Wiggins:" One more thing I heard from a British government officer who is my client for you know 'medical supplies ' which confused me. He said an interesting expression when I asked how is the government running.He said _The ice is bleeding_.He was so knocked out..." 

Sherlock frozed. The silence ringing in his ears.

Wiggins:" Hello.. Hello.... shezza.. hello" 

_THE ICE IS BLEEDING  
THE ICE IS BLEEDING _  
Four words reverberating in his ears.

Sherlock cut the phone. Suddenly he started feeling weak in the knees.  
He ran out of 221B . Took a cab and asked the driver to go to St. Thomas hospital.He knew that no other hospital suits his brother's standard.He called not- Anthea .  
Not- Anthea:" Sherlock.What can I do for you? "  
Sherlock (angrily and sarcastically): " Yes , listen I want a favour from you.Next time when my brother is in life or death situation, INFORM ME"  
Anthea got silent.  
Sherlock continued: " And for now,tell me in which VIP room of St. Thomas Hospital my brother is admitted" 

Anthea: " 309A"


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock reached St. Thomas hospital.On the entry gate itself he met not-Anthea. 

He looked at her angrily and was about to spit venom  
.But Anthea interrupted him. 

Anthea: " Sherlock before you chastise me for not informing you about your brother's situation, you should know that the day I started working under Mr. Holmes he gave me clear instructions of do's and don'ts.One of it was to not contact you when he is ill or gets hurt in anyway.Also I have been serving Mr. Holmes for years. I have never seen you concerned about him.I felt you would be least bothered. But,other way round ..  
(she smiled) EVERY SINGLE DAY.That's why I didn't inform you."

The words coming out of not-Anthea's mouth hit Sherlock.Hit him hard. But he tried to mask it. Unfortunately he was standing before British secret service agent who was currently working under The Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft Holmes chose her as his secretary. That was enough to prove that she was the best out of best. He swallowed as if something was stuck in his throat.

He was about to speak but again Anthea interrupted him.  
Anthea: "He has been shot thrice. Two in the abdomen and one just below the heart with OT-14 Groza.Doctor has removed the bullets.But he lost lot of blood. Doctor says his chances of survival are thin." 

Sherlock saw a tint of emotion in her voice. He himself was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

Anthea: "But those poor doctor don't get patient like Mycroft Holmes every day. They have no idea with whom they are dealing with. He will pull through." Her voice cracked.

With that she left. 

Sherlock stood there for sometime like a manequin. He didn't know why. Perhaps he was processing everything that not-Anthea said.

He moved towards 309A with heavy steps.Room 309A was in a separate corridor. Corridor was filled with secret service agent in casual dresses so that they look like general population.

Two guards were standing outside 309A. A Doctor came out of the room. He asked doctor if he can see him. Doctor replied in negative.  
Doctor:"Mr. Holmes is very critical now.You can't enter his room but there is an entry lobby to the room with a glass door.You can see him through the glass.  
Sherlock nodded.Sherlock entered the lobby of 309A. He saw Mycroft. His brother. His mycie.His My. It was unusual for Sherlock to see Mycroft in a hospital bed. IV was connected.Oxygen Mask was on. There were a set of machines that was working to keep his brother alive.Mycroft looked fragile,pale face,sunken eyes and a white bandage with crimson stain tied on his abdomen and heart. In Sherlock's mind Mycroft was always his protector.His saviour! It was painful for him to see Mycroft in this state.

Sherlock was continuously watching Mycroft.Moving his hands on the glass desparately as if somehow by touching the glass he could touch Mycroft.He wanted to go near his brother.Hold his hands.

Sherlock kept looking at Mycroft and went into a flashback

_Fourteen year old Mycroft came back home from hospital after recovering from severe pneumonia.While entering into the house after one week of hospital stay,Mycroft saw his seven year old brother holding a stuffed toy in his hand. He passed a smile to him.But Sherlock didn't respond and was looking at him with sad eyes.Mycroft noticed that something is off with his brother but it was too much of effort to ask him. Sherlock kept looking at him.Mycroft room was upstairs and he was too weak to walk by himself. His parents helped him to take him to his room.Sherlock got clear instructions from his parents to not disturb his brother. After dinner when everyone slept Sherlock silently went to his brother's room. Mycroft was lightly coughing in his sleep. Sherlock went near the headboard. He had a toy sword in his hand.He was looking at Mycroft with hurtful eyes.In his sleep Mycroft felt water drops falling on his hand. Mycroft suddenly woke up. He noticed it was Sherlock. And it was not water it was tears from his little brother's eyes.  
Sherlock startled and apologized as he wake him up agsinst their parents instructions.  
Mycroft saw his little brother was standing with tears in his eyes and a toy sword in his hand.He tried to sit back up but he was too weak. He moved as much as possible it was in his condition._

_Mycroft: "Hey sherl! What happened dear? Why are you crying? "_

_That made Sherlock cry even more . Mycroft made effort to sit up and scooped up lil sherlock in his lap. Kissed His forehead.Ruffled his curls._

_Mycroft: "What happened sherl ?Won't you tell me?  
Sherlock: "I missed you Myc when you were in hospital. I am sorry I didn't protect you from Pineoomonia"  
Mycroft : "Not pineoomonia it's P N E U M O N I A Pneumonia. P is silent. And i got the virus that was not your fault brothermine. " _

_Sherlock: " But I am a pirate.I got a sword. What is the use of this sword if I can't destroy a virus"_

_Mycroft tried hard not to laugh  
Sherlock (with full commitment in his voice):" I promise you Mycroft once I will see that virus that gave you pneumonia I will destroy it with my sword. Not only that virus but all the virus or bacteria that will try to harm my brother I will destroy it. " _

_Mycroft was feeling like laughing and getting emotional at the same time for his little brother innocent but emotional talk._

_Mycroft ( with all made-up seriousness ): "Thankyou Sherl. I am certain no virus or bacteria can harm me now because The great Sherlock Holmes will protect me"  
Sherlock nodded in response.  
Mycroft pulled Sherlock inside his quilt.Sherlock hold Mycroft's body with his little hand.Mycroft gave him good night kiss and they slept. _

Sound of a sob brought him back to reality. He realised that it was his own sob. He was crying like the same 7 year old brother who was scared to see his Mycie in an ill state. But now he is not 7 years old. Neither his brother is 14. Mycroft is 34 and Sherlock is 27.A lot has changed. Now he doesn't snuggle with his brother. In fact,snuggle is a far away thing. It's been years that he hugged Mycroft. It's been years that he told Mycroft that he loves him.  
Did he loose the opportunity to apologise to Mycroft for the time when he twisted his wrist and pinned him on the door in his drug addled mind? For all the time when he insulted Mycroft for no fault of his. Will he be able to hug his brother ever again? Will he get one more chance to tell his My that he loves him and ask him for his forgiveness for all the bad times Mycroft faced because of something that Sherlock did or said. All these thoughts started scaring him. He sat on the couch in the lobby.And kept looking at his My through the glass door. Sherlock eyes got heavy and he crashed on the couch.

********************************************************

_Ask for forgiveness as soon as you realise your mistake. You never know if you will get an opportunity to say sorry or I love you again._


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT MORNING

Sherlock was still asleep. Anthea came to check up on his boss and saw Sherlock sleeping on the couch.  
Anthea tapped on his shoulder.When Sherlock woke up first thing that came to his mind was Mycroft.  
Sherlock: Mycroft..  
Anthea : Relax. I am sorry I scared you. He is doing well.

He looked at Mycroft through the glass.

Anthea: He pulled through. He might wake up in few hours. You can see him. 

Sherlock nodded. He was feeling tired and feeling a strain in the neck because of sleeping on the couch. He thought how many sleepless nights Mycroft spent when he had ODed or got sick.

_Caring is not an advantage._

FEW HOURS LATER

Sherlock was seating beside Mycroft's bed. 

Mycroft felt his eyes was too heavy to open.He saw a blur feature of a man with curly hairs. 

He recognised it was his litte brother. He tried to speak but his throat was so dry that it was painful to speak.Sherlock realised and offered Mycroft water. Not only that he made him sip little by little.  
Mycroft opened his eyes properly and looked at his baby brother. He made some deductions in his head.

__

_Eyes red.  
Conclusion: Crying. _

_Tired and perhaps a strain in the neck.  
Conclusion: Slept on the couch. _

_Worried.  
Conclusion: not clear.  
Hypothesis: worried about him._

_Bit scared  
Conclusion: .... what the hell?_

__  
Mycroft : Hey!  
Sherlock: Hey..  
Mycroft: You are looking tired.  
Sherlock: Can you stop worrying about me for a second?  
Mycroft: I tried I couldn't.  
Sherlock sighed.  
Mycroft realised his hypothesis was right his brother was indeed worried about him.  
Mycroft smiled.  
Mycroft: I am ok sherlock.  
Sherlock : Yes. Yes ofcourse I can see that.  
It was just bullets that's all. Nothing big to make anyone not-OK.  
Mycroft looked at Sherlock with surprise.It was so not-Sherlock to show care that too for Mycroft.  
He didn't know what to do with this brand new data. 

Sherlock: Why didn't you inform me or rather why you told Anthea not to inform me?  
Mycroft : I didn't feel the need.  
Sherlock smiled sadly.  
Sherlock: Right. Why to inform a brother who has done nothing but to hurt you his entire life?

His voice cracked.  
Mycroft: Sherlock it's not..

Sherlock: ..A brother who has insulted you on every given opportunity. Hurt you even physically in front of John.

Even thinking about that day make Mycroft feel embarrassed.But it can't tell his brother. Particularly not when he is looking vulnerable.

Mycroft: I am not angry Sherlock.  
Sherlock: I pointed a gun at you. I chose John over you, Myc.

Mycroft: And you made the right choice.I messed up. Sherrinford was my mistake.

Sherlock: You did your best. 

Mycroft's eyes started watering.His mother's word ringed in his ears _Then he is very limited._

Sherlock: I took you for granted. I thought it's Mycroft. He is hovering over my head all the time. But last night when I saw you in this state, Myc .."  
A sob escaped Sherlock's throat.  
Mycroft was also trying hard not to cry. He couldn't cry in front of his little brother and worry him more.  
Sherlock:" I got scared Mycie. That I won't be able to hug you ever. I wouldnot get another opportunity to apologize to you for all my mistakes. I thought I lost you.  
With that Sherlock started crying uncontrollably and covered his face with his hands.

Mycroft: You have done nothing brother. 

Sherlock:You were right _caring is not an advantage._ No one knows it better than you My . Because all your life you have cared for me, for Eurus, for our family and what did you get in return?  
A brother who hurt you all the time, a psychopath sister who wanted to kill you  
and  
parents who still don't realise that their second and third child are alive just because their first child destroyed his own life to save his siblings.

Mycroft: It's not true.

Sherlock: Really? Then tell me Mycroft then why you abandoned your dream of becoming a scientist?Why you joined British secret service and became the british government himself?.Don't you hate this job?

Mycroft looked away.  
Sherlock continued crying.

Mycroft: Sherlock I have been shot by 3 bullets.In the past as well I have been tortured and tormented in my days as an agent.  
Felt all the world's pain that a human body can endure or perhaps more than that. I am very very strong but Sherlock one thing I can't endure is tears in your eyes. It's excruciating for me to see it.So please first stop crying. 

Sherlock tried but couldn't.

Mycroft: Caring for you for Eurus was my responsibility. Especially you because I almost lost Eurus. Didn't want to loose you.

Mycroft eyes teared up.

Mycroft: ..So i cared for you for my own selfish reason. I cared for you because you are my baby brother.  
I told you before I am telling you again _your loss would break my heart._

Sherlock: Same Here My! 

Mycroft: Hey come here sherl. Please don't cry.

Sherlock: I am scared Myc.

Mycroft: No need to. 

Sherlock: I love u Myci please make sure that there should be no next time of you lying on hospital bed.

Mycroft:I can't promise you Sherlock but I will try. I am so sorry I stoped Anthea from informing you. I didn't know that it will worry you this much.

Sherlock: Perhaps I didn't make you feel that way ever.

Mycroft: Enough! Stop blaming my brother.OK? 

Sherlock smiled.  
Mycroft smiled back.

Mycroft: Damn! 

Sherlock:What?

Mycroft: If I knew that I will get so much of love from you after getting shot, then i would have done it purposely.

Sherlock: Please Myc.

Mycroft: Just kidding brothermine.

Sherlock: No.Please don't.Not regarding you putting yourself in harms way.You have no idea how scared I was.

Mycroft: Stop worrying Sherlock. I am not going anywhere. _I was there for you before I will be there for you again I will always be there for you._

Sherlock nodded and smiled.  
Mycroft was trying hard not to sleep. Morphine that doctors put in him to lessen the pain was kicking in.

Mycroft: I am feeling sleepy.  
Sherlock: You need rest.

Mycroft: Hmmm. Don't you sit here and keep worrying about me.Go back and get fresh.

With that he closed eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

Sherlock thought Mycroft really couldn't stop worrying about him for a second.  
In his head Mycroft replied well that's what elder brother are for.

Sherlock smiled and stroked his brother's head softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This work is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Not complete. Chapters will be added in future.


End file.
